Passenger vehicles often are equipped with electronic devices or systems that include user interfaces that receive user inputs. For example, a vehicle may include a touchscreen interface that enables a user to input commands to operate one or more systems or functions on the vehicle, such as for the entertainment and navigation systems. Vehicle controls often limit the user interaction and thus, the information that may be input by users while driving in order to reduce driver distraction. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced vehicle system that allows for user interaction of a user input, such as a touchscreen, by a passenger in the vehicle.